The invention relates to a multi-functional carpentry tool. The carpentry tool allows its user to quickly and conveniently lay out angles such as those used in cutting hip rafters, valley rafters, common rafters, and other supports for various roof types. The invention is further applicable for laying out other angles needed, for example, in forming miter cuts and heel cuts.
The prior art includes a variety of tools and measurement devices that enable a user to perform the various functions mentioned above. However, no single tool is capable of performing each such function with the ease and convenience of the present invention.